Alex into the Future
by Onlyson18
Summary: Alex wakes up two years into the future. To find things have greatly changed. Would he want to change the future? Some Gia x Alex moments.
1. Good Day, Bad Evening

_ After the events that took place in New York, everything seemed to be at peace. I was no longer being chased by Dubois. The Zoosters and I are no longer fugitives and are now living the life in Circus Zaragoza. Its a good life, we wake up then decide where our next performance will be and we practice till we get there. Doesn't that sound so exciting? Well technically it isn't but if you're circus driven like Gia, Vitaly, or Stephano I guess you call it exciting. I keep interested, because our performances are beautiful and get exhilarating reviews. I also have eyes for Gia, but my mind is mentally forbidding me of asking her out. I don't want to ask her out and have her reject me, and then our trapeze act would be awkward. Even if she was to accept, there is that chance we would brake up and it'll still get awkward. I think its best for me, her, everyone else, and the circus if we don't get together. Like everyone else says, "circus stays with circus" and if me and Gia getting together means braking that circus bond then we are better off not together._

_"Uh, I hate mornings.", said a groggy Alex_

_Alex gets up and gets ready for a new day of practicing trapeze with Gia. As soon as he steps out the door..._

_"Hiya!", Said a overly happy Gia_

_Alex gets frightened and falls off the train platform onto his face. "Hello Gia, what are doing at my door this early in the morning?", questioned Alex_

_"Oh nothing, just thought you would want to have breakfast with me. What do you say?", said Gia with those big puppy eyes that no one can resist_

_"Well maybe... okay I will, so why are you so happy this morning?", said Alex in a normal tone_

_"Well, I had this great idea for trapeze and I wanted to discuss to you about it. That is why I wanted to eat breakfast with you!", said an over enthusiastic Gia_

_"Oh...", said a disappointed Alex_

_A sulking Gia said, "What? You don't want change?"_

_Alex gave an accuse and said, "Oh no no, its not that; I am still groggy from this morning. Well where we eating breakfast so you can discuss your idea with me"_

_Not buying Alex's accuse Gia says, "Well I wanted to take a blanket and eat on the grass. If you don't mind that?"_

_Alex smiled and said, "Sounds good to me! What is on the menu?"_

_Gia smiled a little and said, "Well there is lotsa things, we could eat that steak you told me you loved so much? You know when you were still in the Zoo"._

_Alex gave off a frown , " Gia that was in the past, steak is no where as good as fish. You shouldn't take my past stories so literally"._

_Gia started laughing , "You're the one who said that you loved steak"._

_"Yeah, but I didn't really mean it. I love fish more" said a aggravated Alex_

_Gia got mad a little, " Don't get mad at me"._

_Alex calmed down a little, "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just love fish more. Okay"?_

_Gia smiled, "Well maybe you should say the word love so much? Love is a strong word and should only say it when you truly mean it". _

_A confused Alex said, "Well I suppose so... I don't love steak, I like steak but I like fish more"._  
_Gia giggled,"Yes, you understand". _

_A understanding Alex said, "Yeah I understand, no more using the word love unless I truly mean it"._

_Gia gave off a warm smile, "Indeed, well I will get the blanket. Pick a nice spot for us to sit"._

_"Okay Gia", said Alex_

_Gia went into one of the train carts and retrieved a blanket and made her way outside then said, "Alex I got the blanket! Did you find us a good spot"?_

_"Yeah, I hope you like the spot I chose", said Alex. _

_ Alex chose to put the blanket on a flat surface. This flat surface was facing into a direction that was pointing the busy country of Brazil. When they set up the whole blanket with food, the whole idea looked like a picnic only there was no basket._

_"Wow", said a impressed and memorized Gia_

_"You like the view Gia?", said Alex_

_"Oh yes, it's very beautiful", said a still memorized Gia_

_"So what change did you want to make to our act?", questioned Alex but got no answer_

_"..., Uh Gia! Gia, Gia, Gia. GIA!" said a frightened Alex_

_"What did you say again?", said a confused Gia_

_"I was asking you what your idea was for our act and what happened there", said Alex_

_"Oh it was nothing. The view memorized me, and the change I wanted to make ain't much of a change. Its more of an add-on.", said Gia_

_"Add on?", Alex said with a blank face_

_"Yeah, in the middle of our act I wanted to know if you wanted to add some spice to our act, with a little dance. I know you like dancing!", said Gia impressed with her idea_

_"Hm, sounds like a good idea to me. What gave you the idea?", said a obviously impressed and interesting Alex_

_"Oh the idea just came to me and I am glad you like it", said a happy Gia_

_"Well it sounds good, should we start practicing as soon as breakfast is done? I am starving, and looking at this food is not helping", said a starving Alex_

_"Oh yeah, I was so caught up in the memorizing view and the new idea that I forgot that we had to eat breakfast", said Gia_

_Both Gia and Alex ate breakfast, and as soon as they were done they went to the trapeze to try the new idea out... Alex and Gia started there act out as usually. Swinging from bar to bar, and catching each other. This went on for a little, then they stopped in the middle platform and started free style dancing. Until Gia spoke up..._

_"Hey do you think freestyling would attract customers?", asked a curious Gia_

_"Maybe, not really. What do you want to dance?", asked Alex_

_"Well I was thinking since you're a male lion, and I am a female Jaguar that the people might want to see us dance together.", smiled Gia_

_"I see what you mean but what kind of dance? Like a waltz?", asked a curious Alex_

_"Hm, maybe but how about a Salsa or Tango?", said Gia giving options_

_"Salsa sounds nice.", smiled Alex_

_"Very good choice.", said Gia_

_"But the thing is, I don't know Salsa.", said a disappointed Alex_

_"I am kinda surprised that Alex; the lion that can dance to almost anything; can't dance to Salsa", said Gia happily_

_"Never really had a chance to learn it", said Alex_

_"Don't worry it's easy, I will teach you", said Gia_

_Gia and Alex where doing the Salsa on the middle platform while everyone watched in awe. To everyones surprise Alex and Gia's Salsa moves were very good and a good idea to attract customers. Alex and Gia where dancing happily. Alex made a wrong move and his foot fell off the platform causing his whole body to fall head first onto the ground; missing the net. _

_"Alex, are you okay!", asked a concerned Gia who quickly jumped down to attend to her feline friend but got no response. Vitaly carried Alex into this cart and Kowalski did a diagnostic. It was an hour before Kowalski got of Alex's cart._

_"Well he alive. I say he will be awake soon", said Kowalski_

_A sigh of relief swept through all the worried circus animals._

_"Thank you!", said a sulking Gia to Kowalski. She was feeling guilty thinking that it was her fault for trying something different, and it almost killed Alex. Gia approaches the bed where Alex lies and starts crying. _

_"I am sorry Alex", whimpered Gia. "I just wanted to try something new, and that new thing almost killed you"._

_"I just wanted you to know that when you asked where I got the idea from and I said it came to me._

_ Well it didn't, I dreamed it the night before.", said a depressed Gia_

**Gia's Dream**

_Gia was dancing Salsa with Alex; he was wearing a top hat with sleeves, and I had nothing on but my necklace. It looked like they were preforming at a performance. She couldn't identify where the performance was, but the crowd was going wild. This put a smile on Gia's face. _

_"Alex they love us", said Gia really happily_

_"Not as much as I love you", said Alex_

_"Huh", said a confused Gia. Right after she said huh, Alex placed his lips on Gia's and they embraced each other in front of all the circus animals, and the crowd they were with. When they pulled away they could feel the love between them. Alex staring dreamingly into Gia's eyes, with a seductive smile on his face. _

**Gia's Dream Over**

_"That is all it was, and it was the best dream I had ever", said Gia _

_"I hope you make a full recovery soon", said Gia and she pecked Alex on the forehead before making an exit._

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. It took me quite a while to think of this story and the proof-reading to this thing took a while. If you liked it please leave a review telling me what you liked best or what I could do better on.**_

_**I might start writing Chapter 2 tomorrow, but I gotta learn how to add on chapters to this story, and I got to finish my homework. So I ain't promising a new chapter tomorrow but its for sure that I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow. **_

_**Thank you once again, and Onlyson18 out...**_


	2. Xavier the Liguar

**(Alex's wakes up in the infirmary on the train)**

_"Whoa, what is going on? Is there anyone out there. Gia, Vitaly, anyone?", said Alex talking to himself. There is no response. He shuffles around and makes it out of bed on. _

_"Well, it seems like I am in the infirmary; since there is a lot of allegory of infirmary in here; like the countless empty IV containers lying on the ground. Wait why is there so many IV containers, there is enough to keep someone supplied for years but I don't have any IV holes in me. This is all too weird", said a confused Alex_

_"I guess I should be the bearer of good news and announce that have awaken"._

**(Alex walks near the door)**

_He was preparing himself to make a grand entrance, by loosing up his shoulders and kept chanting smoothly, surprise. Alex dashes outside and yells, "Surprise!" but he didn't get a response. Alex opens one eye to see no one is around._

_"Where did everyone go? Its not like my friends to skip a day of practicing. Hm, maybe they are all waiting for me in Gia's room". Alex slowly stalks to Gia's door, trying to hear if anyone is giggling but doesn't hear a glimpse of anyone's voice. When he reaches the train door, he puts his right ear on it to see if he could hear anything. Sadly he doesn't even hear the wind. Alex slowly opens the door into Gia's room. He peaks through what he can see, but all he sees is a very messy room. _

_"Wait, Gia isn't a messy person. Why would her room be messy?", said a astonished and curious Alex. He quickly jerks the door open to be sure no one is in there, and if there was she sure would have gave them a heart attack. _

_"Wow, Gia's room looks like a tornado when through here", said Alex while he was memorized by the abomination; which is Gia's room. The bed was on its side, and the covers to the bed was across the room torn, and ripped. Her desk; with mirror attached; was busted and there was class and pieces of wood everywhere. It was obvious that it wasn't safe to take another step into the room, unless you want to get the twisters and pull out the glass and wood that penetrates your feet._

_"Maybe they are in Vitaly's room?", Alex said loosing confidence that his friends are still alive. He makes his way to Vitaly's cart, and doesn't hesitate to open the door wildly. To Alex's surprise it was like Gia's, only instead of Glass on the floor there was Hoops, and Knives. _

_Alex steps outside and falls to his knees. _

_"What happened here, its so abandoned. My friends are no longer here, the circus is no longer here. Gia is no longer here. What happened to the circus? Did they all split up? Did they all die in a freak accident? I want answers!", yelled Alex ferociously_

_"Why do I expect to get an answer? It's not like the wind will magically start talking to me and tell me what happened. Hey, Mr. Wind, can you tell me where my friends are?", said Alex mocking himself_

_"They are living there lives without you", said an anonymous voice_

_"Oh great, I am starting to hear voices. I didn't think insanity could come so quickly?", said a depressed Alex_

_"Its not your imagination, so please turn around", said the anonymous voice_

_"There it is again! Is it the wind?", asked Alex sarcastically_

_"Just turn around!", said the anonymous voice_

_"Jeez, so pushy", said Alex as he turned around. Alex saw a mid-height lion maybe Jaguar. He was a bit shorter than Alex. Probably a bit younger than Alex. He seemed to be a Liguar. _

_"Well, being pushy isn't what I am suppose to do but I will accept the compliment", said the Liguar_

_"It wasn't a compliment", said a aggravated Alex_

_"Oh, it wasn't. Could have sworn it was in my opinion", said the Liguar_

_"Well anyway, where did you come from. There isn't many Liguars around.", said a curious Alex_

_"Oh, you can call me Alex.", said the Liguar, with a smile on his face_

_"No, no, no, no, no, you can't have my name. Pick another name!", said Alex getting a bit aggravated_

_"Its my real name, but if you want me to change it I will", said the Liguar_

_"Please do so", said Alex as nicely as he can_

_"Okay, how about you call me Xavier? My dad never liked the name Xavier, but that it was my friends call me", said the Liguar_

_"Well, my opinion is the name kinda sucks but it's your choice not mine", said Alex not really caring_

_"Thank you", said Xavier happily _

_ "I wish my dad would accept the name Xavier but instead he named me Alex", said Xavier depressed _

_"Anyway, where am I at and where is the easiest way to get to town? Also, what is the last thing you heard about Circus Zaragoza", asked Alex_

_"I already told you what has become of Circus Zaragoza, and you are in Rome but I wouldn't try going to town.", said Xavier_

_"What did you say about Circus Zaragoza?", questioned Alex_

_"I said that Circus Zaragoza aka your friends are living their lives without you", said Xavier_

_"How would you know that", questioned Alex_

_"You ask a lot of question, don't you", said Xavier_

_"Just answer the question please.", said Alex eagerly waiting for the response_

_"I know that because I am real close with Circus Zaragoza", said Xavier_

_"Like how? This is the first time I've ever seen you?", said Alex who was starting to get suspicious_

_"I joined Circus Zaragoza about a year ago", said Xavier_

_"No you didn't, I joined Circus Zaragoza a couple months ago and I haven't seen you at all. I am not buying your story.", stated Alex_

_"Well technically you joined two years ago, but in your mind its only been a few months", said Xavier_

_"Oh now you are calling me an idiot, I know how long I have been in Circus Zaragoza!", yelled Alex_

_"Please don't yell at me, I am telling you the truth.", said a depressed Xaiver_

_"Okay then if you're telling the truth, then you must have some kind of proof.", said Alex starting to calm down a little_

_"Proof?", asked Xavier_

_"Yes proof, you know hard evidence that supports your idea.", said Alex _

_"Well I don't know if you can handle the truth yet", said Xavier_

_"What do you mean?", asked Alex_

_"..., I am kinda lost for words", said Xavier_

_"Please, or else I won't believe you", said Alex_

_"Fine, I will but promise me no yelling questions when I do this", said Xaiver while kinda flinching_

_"Why would I yell but okay I promise", said Alex_

_"Pinkie promise", said Xavier holding out his pinkie finger (aka holding out his toe)_

_"What are we, one?", said Alex giggling. _

_"Why technically I am one", stated Xavier laughing_

_"Really", said Alex stupefied_

_"Yes, really", said a laughing Xavier _

_"Oh alright", said Alex and they conjoined pinkie toes and where teleported from in front of the train._

_**Thank you for reading! ^-^ I greatly appreciate it! I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to plan out what everyone was going to say. **_

_**Like I said last chapter if their is anything I could improve on don't hesitate to share your constructive criticism.**_

_**AlextheLion1: Thank You, I greatly appreciate the feedback. I like your stories too, but I never get the chance to review them. **_

_**Onlyson18 over and out...**_


	3. I am Dead?

**(Xavier and Alex transported to Africa)**

_"What did you just do?", asked Alex while latching onto Xavier's leg_

_"Teleported", said Xavier_

_"Teleported? How in the world did you Teleport?", asked Alex in a yelling tone_

_"Hey, you pinkie promised me no yelling", said Xavier in a stern voice_

_"Sorry, but still how did you teleport?", asked Alex_

_"Well I am just able to teleport because of a certain implication. ", said Xavier_

_"Like what?", asked Alex_

_"Well first of all this might comes as a surprise", said Xavier_

_"Go on", said Alex as he is making a hand motion signaling for him to continue_

_"Well technically you're dead", said Xavier_

_"Hahaha, I'll admit it you got me!", said Alex laughing hysterically_

_"...", silence by Xavier who isn't sharing in the laughter_

_"Why aren't you laughing Xavier? Xavier I can't be dead, I am talking to you right now.", said Alex who stopped laughing_

_"That is the truth, but you are dead and the reason you are able to talk to me is because I am dead as well.", said Xavier in a stern tone of voice_

_"Wait, how?", asked Alex with a shaky voice_

_"Its pretty complicated to explain. I am pretty surprised you haven't caught on by now. I've been stating clues. Like, you shouldn't try going to town and your friends are living their lives without you.", said Xavier_

_"Yeah I know I heard those, but I thought you were some lunatic and I still share the same feelings.", said Alex_

_"Well if you think I am a lunatic then go talk to your parent's. We are in Africa.", said Xavier_

_"How do you know my parent's?", asked Alex_

_"Nevermind that, just go talk to them. When you are done, come back to me and tell me what you found out", said Xavier_

_"Okay, I'll be back", said Alex waving bye to Xavier; who sat down watching Alex walk to the pride. Alex walks up to a crowd of lions; who by chance where listening to Zuba preach to the pride on the same rock from Madagascar 2. Alex starts waving at his father hoping that Zuba would see him. It seemed to work, because Zuba got excited and when running down off the rock towards to Alex holding out his arms like he wanted to hug. Alex held his arms out as well, but as soon as Zuba came near, he seemed to have went through Alex. This astonished Alex. Alex looked back to see his father hugging a female lion. Who couldn't be no older than Xavier. She was a bit taller than Xavier, a but more muscular too. With blue eyes, and nice orange fur like Alex's. Alex walked over to them to hear what they were saying._

_"You have grown up a lot my sweet flower", said Zuba_

_"Thanks dad! The hunt went well. This beast lead us out of the reserve.", said the lioness_

_"DAD!", screamed Alex but no one seemed to hear him_

_"Well Rose, your mother has been worried sick. You should go check in with her.", said Zuba happily._

_ Rose left to talk to her and Alex's mother. Zuba looks at the pride and dismisses them but something wasn't right with Zuba. He was staring off into dead space, but he wasn't happy. He limped to a rock and sat down, his hands balled up and on his cheeks._

_"Oh Alex, if only you were alive to see your sister Rose. She always wanted to meet you. Your mother has been worried sick, she can't even concentrate without thinking of you. I miss you buddy. I hope the afterlife is treating you well. I know I never told you this, but Alex I love you.", said Zuba as he started to shed a tear_

_"Dad...", said Alex quietly. Alex walked his way back to Xavier who was sleeping._

_"You were right, I am dead", said Alex_

_"Tried to tell you, but you refuse to accept it", said Xavier_

_"Well it did come out of nowhere and I seemed to be alive. Just one question how did I die?", asked Alex_

_"Ah, finally you ask that question. You died when you have the Trapeze accident a few years ago.", said Xavier_

_"I remember that but I didn't think it would be that severe. I have been through worst.", said Alex_

_"Correct", started Xavier_

_"Huh", said Alex confused_

_"Do you trust me?", said Xavier_

_"Kinda, what are you going to do?", asked Alex flinching because he is scared of Xavier_

_"I am going to tell you something that is totally; without a doubt stupid; but it will explain everything. Do you trust me", asked Xavier_

_"Okay", said Alex not convinced_

_"I don't hear you", said Xavier_

_"Yes, I trust you. Please explain!", said Alex with more confidence in his voice_

_"Good, now this is going to take a while so get comfortable", said Xavier. Alex lays back on a rock, and signals for Xavier to begin. _

_"Good", said Xavier_

_**Tell you the truth, I am having a hard time writing this story, but I see things to the end. So I am going to finish it no matter how crappy it is. It's like the crappy beginning of a good movie. The sequels should be better I hope. I already wrote all the chapters, I am going to upload them chronologically each day. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading.**_

_**Onlyson18 leaving the building...**_


	4. Explanation

_"Okay, let's get this started", said Xavier taking a few deep breaths_

_"Technically you aren't dead, but since I sped up time while you were in coma, it made it seem like you're dead. Really, right now you are alive hooked up on a IV with Gia watching after you. I am your friendly ghost who is giving you an opportunity to get a glance of your possible futures", said Xavier._

_"So you mean this is the future", asked Alex confused_

_"Yes exactly", said Xavier_

_"Okay then, what kind of future are we in?", asked Alex_

_"Good question, we are in the future where you died in coma about two years ago.", said Xavier_

_"Really! Then why does my mother and father have another child", said Alex_

_"They were trying to replace the hole in their chest when they lost you", said Xavier_

_"I see, then where is Circus Zaragoza?", asked Alex_

_"Well with you dead, nobody could get the morale to go out and preform their best so Circus Zaragoza started to suck again. After a while, everyone saw no improvement from you so they stopped buying tickets to the show. Which made Circus Zaragoza loose lots of money. Soon enough they couldn't afford the circus anymore. They abandoned the circus and all of them went their separate ways. I will soon enough show you how there life is now", said Xavier_

_"Wow, never thought I was the life of the show", said a surprised Alex_

_"Are you kidding me? You brought back Circus Zaragoza from nothing. Without you they ultimately failed but they live better lives now then they did with the circus.", said Xavier_

_"What do you mean?", asked Alex_

_"I mean with you dead, they live the best life ever", said Xavier_

_"You mean they don't show remorse for me", asked Alex; who looked like he was about to cry._

_"Oh, they show remorse for you!", said Xavier_

_"Like how", asked Alex_

_Xavier smiled "I will show you", said Xavier grabbing Alex's pinkie and they teleported once again. They didn't go far. They were still in Africa. _

_"What gives? We are still in Africa", said Alex confused_

_"Exactly, this is where Gloria and Melman live", said Xavier_

_"Really?", said Alex_

_"Yeah, peek through the bushes", said Xavier. Alex peeks through the bushes to see Gloria and Melman sleeping next to each other. They lived in a simple environment that contained both basic necessities for a Giraffe and a Hippo. _

_"It looks warm, but boring", said Alex_

_"Yeah, I agree. Melman and Gloria don't have the most exciting life. The only reason why this is the most best life for them is because Gloria has a child from Moto Moto.", said Xavier_

_"How is that good Xavier? Gloria cheated on Melman.", said Alex_

_"No, Gloria was having a child from Moto Moto, so Gloria and Melman could have a child they could raise together.", said Xavier_

_"Oh I understand, but why can't they do that in the other future", said Alex_

_"You'll see. How about we go see Vitaly", asked Xavier_

_"Yeah lets go pay a visit to my intimidating tiger friend", said Alex_

_"Good, well give me your pinkie finger", said Xavier. They conjoined pinkie fingers and teleported once again._

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I am starting to get bored with this story. I am just uploading this to finish it. I am sorry for people who are getting into it. You can create a parody of it if you want. You have my full permission.**  
_

_**AlextheLion1- Thank you again. I like your stories as well. I am hoping Ben doesn't succeed in killing Alex.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading.  
**_

_**Onlyson18  
**_


	5. Last of Circus Zaragoza

_Alex and Xavier arrived in Russia, at a quite den in the middle of the forest in dead winter. There was a blanket of snow everywhere. The den is pretty big, it probably could fit about forty Vitaly's. Inside you can hear children. _

_"Is that the sound of a child laughing", said Alex_

_"Yeah, with you gone Vitaly finds a female Tiger named Ruta. They soon become mates, and they were given four cubs as a result.", said Xavier. _

_"What are the cub's names?", asked Alex_

_"Tell you the truth, I don't know", said Xavier_

_"What do you mean, I don't know?", said Alex making the issue bigger than it was_

_"I mean, I don't know.", said Xavier_

_"Okay, so who we going to visit next", asked Alex_

_"Rushing, I see.", said Xavier_

_"Kind of. I don't like the cold", said Alex laughing to himself_

_"Okay then, want to check out Marty's nice life", asked Xavier_

_"Yeah lets see my black and white buddy", said Alex over happily and they conjoined pinkie toes once again. This time they were teleported to a Zoo. _

_"Wow, I though Marty craved "the wild", asked Alex_

_"Well he does, but he got caught and was taken to Pittsburg Zoo. Where he met his mate, Anatashia. She is an Albino Zebra. They had a female zebra. I think her name is Martha.", said Xaiver_

_"So he is happy without me?", asked Alex_

_"Sort of, but deep down he misses you and you know it", said Xaiver_

_"Yeah I know, so I am the cause for everyone to have a horrible life.", asked Alex_

_"I don't think so, wait till I am done taking you through the whole future.", said Xaiver_

_"So who is next on the list?", asked Alex_

_"Ha, well we can check out Stephano's life", said Xavier_

_"Sure, I would love to see how Stephano's life is one-hundred percent better without me.", said Alex sarcastically_

_"Okay then lets conjoin pinkie fingers once again", said Xavier. They conjoined pinkie fingers, and were teleported. They were teleported to a circus._

_"Do we have to interlock each others pinkie fingers to teleport?", asked Alex_

_"Unfortunately we have to", Xavier said disappointedly _

_"Okay, so where exactly are we?", asked Alex_

_"We are act Circus Masculine", said Xavier_

_"Circus Masculine?", asked Alex_

_"They are a rival circus to Circus Zaragoza.", said Xavier_

_"So what does this have to do with Stephano?", said Alex_

_"Stephano is apart of the Masculine's circus", said Xavier_

_"What? Stephano wouldn't betray Circus Zaragoza", said Alex_

_"Well in this future Circus Zaragoza is no more, and Stephano couldn't let go of the circus life, so he joined Circus Masculines", said Xavier_

_"I see, well what makes this life so great?", asked Alex_

_"Haven't you seen the trend yet?", asked Xavier_

_"Let me guess, he meets a girl and has kids", said Alex sarcastically_

_"Almost, he only meets a girl. There is no kids yet", said Xavier_

_"Oops, well what is her name", asked Alex_

_"I think her name is Katelynn", said Xavier_

_"That is a nice name, I am glad Stephano found a lovely lady.", said Alex_

_"Yeah, not only did Stephano joined Masculine Cirucs but the rest of Circus Zaragoza did too except for Gia.", said Xavier_

_"So Gia is not apart of Circus Masculine, so where is she", asked Alex_

_"Well this story starts sad, and ends sad", said Xavier_

_"Really? Well hurry and interlock pinkie fingers", said Alex hurrily_

_"Okay, glad you are starting to enjoy this", said Xavier and they conjoined pinkie fingures and teleported. This time they teleported to a grave site. _

_"Why are we here", asked Alex_

_"Look down", said Xavier motioning with his head downward. Alex looks down at a tombstone. It has Gia's necklace tightly around it. Alex kneels down and grabs the necklace._

_"What happened to her?", asked Alex_

_"Gia, she loved you a lot. The day you died, she felt guilty. Extremely guilty, she was having suicidal thoughts. She even resorted to drinking. She was becoming violent, nobody wanted to be around her. She just sat in her room all day and drank. She tore up her room. Eventually, it got to the point where the depression finally caught up to her. She had liver problems from all the alcohol she drank, she developed cancer in her stomach, but those two things weren't what killed her. What killed her was missing you too much, she died three months after your death. She had a stroke, killed her automatically.", Xavier said sadly. Alex closed his eyes, and prayed for her._

_"I am done here, show me the different future", said Alex abruptly_

_"Are you sure? You don't want to mourn her for a little bit longer", asked Xavier_

_"I can't sit here, and look at Gia's grave knowing I could change it", said Alex_

_"Well at least you want to see the other future. Most people after seeing a loved one dead it makes them choose the other way automatically.", said Xavier_

_"I know, I just want to see why the other future is so horrible", said Alex_

_"Truth is Alex, other future is probably the worst future possible", said Xaiver sternly_

_"I understand, that is why I want to see it", said Alex holding out his pinkie toe_

_"Alex before we travel, I need to tell you something.", said Xavier_

_"Yes, what is it?", asked Alex_

_"I just wanted to tell you,... that you are my father", said Xavier_

_**Cliffhanger! I am going to elaborate and put more detail into the next chapter, to make it more interesting. The version of it right now is a bit abrupt. I might take a few days off to rewrite the next few chapters. **_

_**Thank you for reading. If you want to remake this story, please don't hesitate to ask. **_

_**Onlyson18 signing off**_


	6. Unintentional Change

_"What? You don't have to cheer me up. I will change the future so Gia doesn't suffer a dramatic fate", said Alex_

_"I am not joking, I am Alex Jr. I wanted to tell you that before we headed into the other future.", said Xavier_

_"It's hard to believe. Do you have any proof?", asked Alex_

_"I could tell you who my mother is?", said Xavier_

_"Let me guess, Gia?", said Alex_

_"Yeah, I want to change the future because of my mother", said Xavier_

_"There is one thing I don't understand?", said Alex_

_"What is that?", asked Xavier_

_"How are you able to communicate with me? You weren't even born yet. In fact you're from a future that hasn't been thought of yet.", said Alex_

_"True", said Xavier_

_"So how are you able to communicate with me?", again asked by Alex_

_"There is still time for the future to happen, so with the time left I am given the chance to communicate with you and fix any damages.", explained Xavier_

_"I understand, so give me a hint or what the next future is about?", said Alex_

_"I rather not. You have to see it first", said Xavier_

_"Fine, let's interlock fingers", said Alex. They interlocked fingers and was teleported to an infirmity._

_"What? I am back in the infirmity?", asked Alex_

_"Yeah but it's not for you. It's for Gia", said Xavier_

_"Why I thought she dies from a stroke?", asked Alex_

_"Well in this future, she survives the stroke.", said Xavier_

_"So how is that bad?", questioned Alex_

_"It's bad because she is a vegetable...", said Xavier who was looking at the ground_

_"Gia turns into a vegetable?", asked Alex_

_"It's a personification idiot. It means her brain isn't responding, so she can't communicate, move, or do anything for herself. Everyone has to do things for her.", said by a angered Xavier_

_"Okay now I understand. A vegetable is living but can't move, so Gia is alive but can't move. I think I understand why this is a horrible future", said Alex_

_"Exactly, who would want to live a life where you're family takes care of you while you're an adult. I think she would rather be dead.", said Xavier_

_"I understand, so what exactly am I suppose to do to stop these horrible futures?", asked Alex_

_"Isn't the answer simple enough", said Xavier_

_"No, it's complicated", said Alex_

_"Okay think back, what caused Gia to die?", asked Xavier_

_"Me dying", said Alex_

_"Exactly, how did you die?", asked Xavier_

_"The accident at the Trapeze", said Alex_

_"Exactly", said Xavier_

_"Oh, you want me to stop it from happening", said Alex_

_"Yeah, I think if you were to stop it from happening everything would be normal.", said Xavier_

_"How are suppose to stop past me and past Gia from going on the trapeze?", asked Alex_

_"I don't know", said Xavier_

_"You're a lot of help", said Alex sarcastically_

_"No problem, if you want we can devise a plan", said Xavier_

_"Sounds good, what do you have in mind?", asked Alex_

_"Since you look like Alex before the accident, you could take real Alex's place. Are you catching my drift?", asked Xavier_

_"You want me to take Alex's place and do trapeze with Gia. What if what happened to me years ago happens again?", asked Alex_

_"You haven't learned what you did wrong?", asked Xavier_

_"You want me to break Gia's heart and not dance with her?", asked Alex_

_"You guys will do trapeze but at the dancing part tell her that your head hurts.", said Xavier_

_"That sounds good, I will attempt", said Alex_

_"No attempt, you will do. If not we will have to go through this again.", said Xavier sternly_

_"Alright, don't get so serious.", said Alex_

_"I have to get serious, one mistake and the future can be changed drastically.", said Xavier_

_"I understand, I won't make a mistake.", said Alex smiling_

_"You seem happy. Too happy, what do you got planned?", asked Xavier_

_"Its nothing.", said Alex_

_"Its something, tell me", said Xavier_

_"I get to hold the hand of a not dead Gia, and you expect me to be serious?", asked Alex_

_"I will never understand the chemistry between you two. Want to leave now.", asked Xavier_

_"You are too young to understand, and yes I am ready", said Alex_

_"Alright", said Xavier while he was extending his hand pointing his pinkie finger. Alex wraps his finger around Xavier's and they time traveled. _

_**They arrived behind the circus trains**_

_"I am getting used to time travel.", said Alex_

_"Yeah, hopefully this is the last time we have to do this", said Xavier_

_"Oh it was nothing. The view memorized me, and the change I wanted to make ain't much of a change. Its more of an add-on.", said Gia_

_"Add on?", Alex said with a blank face_

_"Yeah, in the middle of our act I wanted to know if you wanted to add some spice to our act, with a little dance. I know you like dancing!", said Gia impressed with her idea_

_"Hm, sounds like a good idea to me. What gave you the idea?", said a obviously impressed and interesting Alex_

_"Oh the idea just came to me and I am glad you like it", said a happy Gia_

_"Well it sounds good, should we start practing as soon as breakfast is done? I am starving, and looking at this food is not helping", said a hungry Alex_

_"Oh yeah, I was so caught up in the memorizing view and the new idea that I forgot that we had to eat breakfast", said Gia_

_"You guys are eating breakfast, make your move. Make a noise, attract Past Alex.", said Xavier_

_"Okay, but what am I suppose to do when I attract him?", said Alex_

_"I don't know, play in the flowers with him", said Xavier sarcastically_

_"Yeah me and him are going to have a moment in the flowers", said Alex sarcastically_

_"Just knock him out and tie him up", said Xavier_

_"Fine", said Alex as he hides behind a tree. Xaiver picks up a rock and throws it at Alex, and it misses and hits Gia in the face. _

_"Oops", said Xavier_

_"Who did that?", asked Alex.__ Xavier runs into the forest, and he can hear footsteps behind him, but they were quite far away so Xavier was confident that Past Alex wouldn't catch up. In the distance he sees a log in which he can hide in but out of the blue he gets pushed into a tree. All he sees is Alex._

_"I am sorry, I was trying to hit you. I mean I was playing baseball.", said Xavier with a nervous smile._

_"Xavier relax it's me", said Alex_

_"I thought I told you to knock out Alex", said Xavier_

_"When you hit Gia, my past self was helping her.", said Alex_

_"Then the person following me was you?", questioned Xavier_

_"Yeah!", said Alex_

_"Why?", asked Xavier_

_"So I can do this for hurting Gia", said Alex_

_"Do what?", asked Xavier then out of the blue Alex punches him in the face._

_"I am your son! Why did you punch me?", yelled Xavier_

_"You hit Gia, you might have changed the future.", said Alex_

_"Oh sorry, well lets see what is going on?", said Xavier. They walked back to the tree where Xavier threw the rock, and Gia and Alex weren't there. _

_"Where did Alex and Gia go?", asked Alex_

_"Lets check the infirmity", suggested Xavier. Alex and Xavier make there way to the infirmity window to see everyone crowded around Gia. Who was being treat for a gash on her left eye. Alex was comforting her. Alex and Xavier could hear voices, but they were muffled. _

_"Gia are you okay?", asked Alex_

_"Yeah I should be fine, but what in the world hit me?", asked Gia_

_"A rock", said Alex_

_"A rock! How did a rock magically toss towards me?", asked Gia_

_"I am guessing it was deliberately thrown", said Alex_

_"So you're saying that someone threw the rock at me on purpose?", said Gia_

_"It looked like that", said Alex_

_"But me and you were the only ones there", said Gia_

_"I know, I think we were being spied on", said Alex_

_"We changed the future but how much did we change?", questioned Xavier_

_"I don't know, but Xavier when did you form the awesome scar on your left eye?", asked Alex_

_"I have a scar?", questioned Xavier_

_"Yeah, it looks pretty cool", said Alex_

_"I think we better check the future.", said Xavier_

_"You think this changed the future.", said Alex_

_"Father I formed a random scar on my eye. I changed the future unintentionally. I hope I didn't change nothing that drastically.", said Xavier_

_"Vhat was that?", questioned Vitaly_

_"What is Vitaly?", asked Alex_

_"I heard voices outside", said Vitaly_

_"Let me at em", said Stephano_

_"I think we should leave, and now before we are skinned", said Xavier_

_"You just read my mind", said Alex. They quickly interlocked pinkie fingers and time traveled into the future._

_**Sorry for the late update. I've been having a rough week. My head has been aching none stop. Since it was the weekend I thought I should update. I incorporated some humor, so I hope you liked hit. **_

_**Just to clear things up. The words underlined and in italics were said by the Past Alex. **_

_**Thanks for reading! ^-^**_

_**Magnolialioness: Thank for saying my story was getting interesting! It means a lot.**_

_**L3xand: Thank you as well, but my skills as a writer are still improving.**_

_**Bgnsteal: Thank you, you seem to like the story a lot. **_

_**Onlyson18 has left the building!**_


	7. Do or Die

_**Alex and Xavier arrived at the Circus Zaragoza trains. No one seemed to be around. Alex quickly spotted something odd about the trains though.**_

_"Hey son, when did we get extra train carts?", asked Alex_

_"What do you mean?", asked Xavier_

_"I mean in the past there was only enough to fit everyone on the circus but it seems like we got a few extra.", said Alex_

_"I don't understand. In the future the circus didn't want to add extra circus animals. What have we done", said Xavier_

_"We? Don't you mean you?", question Alex_

_"Shut up! Since I haven't been deleted from history that must mean I exist during this time. I will ask everyone around here what is going on, and I will report back to you!", said Xavier_

_"Fine by me", said Alex as he sat down on a stump behind him and Xavier. Xavier walks into his parents supposed cart._

_"Hey father, mother are you home?", asked Xavier. Then out of the blue Xavier was getting bear hugged, by his mother Gia._

_"It's Xavier Alex! I thought I wouldn't see you again!", said a overly excited Gia who was kept kissing Xavier. Gia still has the scar on her eye. (The scar kinda looks like the one on Scar from Lion King. Only Gia's is deeper and longer.)_

_"What is going on? I don't understand. Mom care to explain?", questioned Xavier as his speech was muffled by Gia_

_"You don't know?", asked Alex who stood up from a table in the corner of the room. _

_"Not really, I am confused", said Xavier_

_"Hun, you were taken away by poachers. We thought we would never see you again!", said Gia starting to whimper_

_"Yeah, it was a tragic day. They came out of no where, and took Vitaly's and Ruta's kids, Marty's and Anastasia's daughter, you and your brother and sister, and Gloria's daughter. Ever since then it's been very depressing around here.", explained Alex_

_"I have siblings? I thought I was an only child?", asked a astonished Xavier_

_"Yeah, you don't remember your own siblings?", asked Gia_

_"I didn't know I had any. What are their names?", asked Xavier_

_"Your brother's name is Niccolo' and your sisters name is Rosa. Are you okay Xavier? Got any bumps on your head?", asked Alex_

_"No, I am fine. Why do my siblings get awesome names and I get Alex Jr?", asked Xavier_

_"You need your rest hun.", said Gia_

_"What? Oh, no I am fine. said Xavier_

_"Apparently not.", said Alex_

_"Why you say that father?", asked Xavier_

_"Because you're making this weird comments. You don't know you had siblings even though all three of you are triplets. You think I named you Alex Jr, when I named you Damiano but you prefer to be called Xavier; for what ever reason.", said Alex_

_"I am confused, maybe I do need my rest. I am going for a walk. I'll be back soon", said Xavier_

_"No hun, stay. It's dangerous out there.", said Gia_

_"Your mother is right Xavier. Those poachers are probably trying to find you, since you escaped. Since I brought that up, how did you escape", said Alex_

_"Um, I didn't know I was captured", said Xavier_

_"What, are you even my son?", questioned Alex_

_"Dad, I am your son. I look like you and my mother", said Xavier_

_"Alex, the event must've been too frightful. He must have blocked it out of his mind.", said Gia trying to reason with Alex_

_"Suppose so. Xavier get some sleep and try to remember. We could use the information to get back everyones children.", said Alex_

_"Yeah since you mentioned that, who took the all of the children around here?", asked Xavier_

_"Poachers, that go by the name Circus Stupore", said Gia_

_"Why would a circus take circus children", asked Xavier_

_Alex's fist hit the table, and Alex yells,"Because they are jealous! Our circus is better, so they want the next generation of our circus so their circus could be better than ours"._

_"If you know their names, couldn't you just find where they are doing their next act and ambush them there.", question Xavier_

_"That sounds like a decent plan", said Alex starting to feel better_

_"But no one is motivated enough to even go through with the plan", said Alex as he slams his head against the table._

_"Motivate them father. You gave the speech "Fur Power" to Circus Zaragoza so they would be motivated enough. You could do the same again!", said Xavier_

_"I ca... can't do it", said Alex_

_"Why not dad, you use to be fearless. You were and are the leader of Circus Zaragoza. Take lead of your circus, and get your children back.", said Xavier trying to persuade Alex_

_"Listen to your son Alex. We can't let Circo Stupore claim our children and everyone else's", said Gia_

_"I can't, sorry", said Alex. All they heard was a door slam. Gia looked out the train window as Xavier was standing in the center of the field where the trains stand. _

_"Attention, everyone! Come around, come around", said Xavier_

_"Xavier, is it really you?", said Vitaly as he approaches _

_"Ma ma mia, itsa Xavier", said Stephano _

_"How did you get away from Circo Stupore?", asked Gloria_

_"Do you know where our children are?", asked Ruta_

_"I am sorry everyone, I don't recall getting taken.", said Xavier_

_"Of course", said Vitaly_

_"We will never see our children again", said Ruta_

_"Guys, we still have Xavier. There must be a reason why he brought us all here", said Katelynn_

_"Thank you Katelynn", said Xavier_

_"No problem", said Katelynn_

_"Everyone I have a plan to get the children back!", said Xavier_

_"Go on", said Vitaly_

_"Since Circo Stupore is a circus they must preform, correct", said Xavier_

_"Yes", said Ruta_

_"They must have a route they are taking", said Xavier_

_"So you want us to find the route, meet them at their performance and smuggle our children back", said Vitaly_

_"Exactly", said Xavier_

_"Nonsense, just like your father when I first met him.", said Vitaly_

_"Vitaly do you want to see your children again or not", questioned Xavier_

_"Of course I do, but going through a circus filled with animals that hate us, and humans doesn't sound easy.", said Vitaly_

_"Of course humans", said Xavier_

_"Yeah, those monstrosities make it impossible for us to claim our children", said Vitaly_

_"I am sorry Xavier but going through this plan would be impossible", said Ruta_

_"I think it would work", said Katelynn_

_"Katelynn", said Stephano_

_"Guys, Xavier is right. We need to get our children back, and we might as well do it now. Even if Circo Stupore catches us at least we gave an attempt to make our family whole again!", said Katelynn_

_"Yeah but what if they kill us", said Vitaly_

_"Kill us, or catch us. Sounds about the same to me. Either way our future presents itself we should still attempt", said Katelynn_

_"I agree, walking around here depressed isn't going to help anyone.", said Xavier_

_"I also agree, we need to reunite our family even if it kills us", said Stephano_

_"Are you guys serious?", questioned Vitaly_

_"Vitaly, without the children this place is going down in the dump", said Ruta_

_"Ruta", said Vitaly sadden by his mates words_

_"We need to try!", said Ruta_

_"Fine, I will try", said Vitaly_

_"It settles it then, we attempt to get the children back. Do or die", said Xavier_

_"We agree", said Gia and Alex_

_"Mother, father", said Xavier with tears starting to form in his eyes_

_"Do or die", said Alex. Xavier runs over to Alex and hugs him_

_"Thank you", said Xavier_

_"Starting tomorrow, we are going to do planning on invading Circo Stupore's next performance. For tonight get your rest.", said Alex_

_"Now that is the Alex I know", said Gia_

_"It only took some motivation", said Alex as he pecked Gia_

_"Lets get some sleep", said Gia_

_"Um, where do I sleep again", asked Xavier_

_"Haha, still don't remember. You sleep in the train cart before ours. That is you and your siblings cart", said Alex while laughing_

_"Thanks, I will be in there soon. I need to confirm something first", said Xavier_

_"Okay but don't be out too late. Poachers come out during this time", said Alex_

_"Okay, good night father and mother", said Xavier_

_"Good night hun", said Gia_

_**Xavier quickly runs behind the carts to find past Alex**_

_"Alex, Alex. Alex are you there?", said Xavier. There was no response._

_"Dad are you there", said Xavier. Xavier thinks about what could have happened, and sits down on the log where Alex sat. The log had a net around it, and all of the sudden it sprang to life taking Xavier_

_"What is going on", said Xavier_

_"Another Liguar", said a clown looking fellow_

_"Must be the one who escaped", said a official looking fellow_

_"It looks petrified", said the clown_

_"Good, put it in the trunk. We leave for Brazil soon.", said the official looking fellow_

_**Sorry if I made this a bit long. I wasn't meaning to make this long, but I got carried away when I started writing! I hope you liked this chapter. **_

_**Where is Xavier going and what is going to happen to him?**_

_**What happened to past Alex?**_

_**Many of these questions are going to be answered in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate all of you guys nice reviews!**_

_**Onlyson18 **_


	8. Goodbye Alex

_"Ouch, stupid clowns throwing me into the trunk!", said an angered Xavier_

_"They got you to", asked Alex_

_"Oh hey Alex, this is where you disappered to", said Xavier_

_"Yeah, like three minutes after you left the net sprang to life", said Alex_

_"I am sorry", said Xavier_

_"It's cool son, so what did you find out", said Alex_

_"Well apparently, I escaped the people who I just got captured by", said Xavier_

_"Really, do you by chance know these fellows names?", asked Alex_

_"They go by the name Circo Stupore. They are a rival circus to Circus Zaragoza, but they weren't that_

_good. So they stole the second generation of Circus Zaragoza like myself, in an attempt to make their circus better. I also found out that this future isn't that bad apart from the theft of all the children. I have siblings in this future, I have a nice scar; in which I self inflicted, and everyone has their mates. Its like a perfect future, only we got the one problem.", said Xavier_

_"Circo Stupore, is that Italian? Who cares, I guess we are going to an animal version of jail. Prepare yourself.", said Alex_

_"I think its Italian, but I am not certain. Animal version of a jail, you mean like a zoo?", questioned Xavier_

_"No, zoo's are much nicer. They wouldn't throw you in the trunk.", said Alex_

_"I see, why are you so depressed?", asked Xavier_

_"Its not that I am depressed, Its I fell ill.", said Alex_

_"Ill", questioned Xavier_

_"Yeah ill, like I feel heavy. I fell faint, and my joints are stiff", said Alex_

_"They is very unusual. Did you by chance any eating recently", said Xavier_

_"No, last time I recall eating was with Gia", said Alex_

_"Then I have no clue what is wrong, but hopefully it isn't nothing serious", said Xavier_

_"Hopefully, but if it is would it effect the future by chance?", asked Alex_

_"I suppose so, but I don't think you have anything", said Xavier_

_"I'll take your word for it son", said Alex_

_"The vans has started up", said Xavier_

_"And the tires trending the ground will haunt you and will intensify with each trend it takes to Circo Stupore.", said Alex_

_"Are you sure you feel okay", said Xavier_

_"I feel fine", said Alex_

_"I mean your muffled voice is making it hard to hear you", said Xavier_

_"Why does my voice sound muffled? I don't have anything near my mouth", asked Alex_

_"Indeed, but your voice sounds muffled. Is something happening to you", asked Xavier_

_"Not as far as I seems", said Alex_

_"Not only is your voice muffled but you are becoming transparent", said Xavier_

_"Transparent!", screamed Alex in the comment Xavier made_

_"Yeah, transparent. It seems like I see the floor inside of you", said Xavier_

_"I don't understand! It seems like I am disappearing", said Alex_

_"Disappearing? Oh I understand, I changed history that means you are being deleted from history.", said Xavier_

_"Deleted?", questioned Alex_

_"Yeah, the happy joyful Alex is being deleted for the new unhappy, unmotivated, and undesirable Alex", said Xavier_

_"I don't think I like the future now", said Alex_

_"It doesn't matter, you won't remember it", said Xavier_

_"I know, so this means you didn't need me all along", said Alex_

_"Yeah, I guess so but I thought I needed you", said Xavier_

_"I guess you didn't think a rock could change the future", said Alex_

_"Nope not at all, I was thinking of a more stealthy approach.", said Xavier_

_"Well things seem to be changing for the better, but be sure to change my depressed attitude back to the cheery me, understand", said Alex_

_"I will father but remember I know nothing of this future so I don't even know much about why you are depressed", said Xavier_

_"I don't understand that, why is it you exist in this future as a escapee from Circo Stupore and not remember a bit of it?", asked Alex_

_"That I have not yet figured out, unless I am suppose to be deleted as well because the future where I was from was deleted. But if that is true then I would be disappearing with you. That is not the case, I seem to belong here. Just something sapped my memory", said Xavier_

_"I suppose so. Do you think it will continuously come back to you?", questioned Alex_

_"Maybe, but I am not certain. Hopefully it does because talking to my family, friends and having no clue what they are talking about is an horrible feeling", said Xavier_

_"Never felt it", said Alex_

_"And never will", said Xavier_

_"Am I getting more transparent?", asked Alex_

_"What did you say Alex?", questioned Xavier_

_"Am I getting more transparent?", asked Alex again_

_"I can't hear you", said Xavier_

_"It seems my time is drawing near. Have a nice future Xavier", said Alex_

_"What?", questioned Xavier and in front of Xavier, Alex waves goodbye and disappears._

_"Oh, I now understand. Tragedy after tragedy, when will it stop. Or will the tragedies follow me forever. All I know is I am going to Circo Stupore, and I need to find a way out. Hopefully the other animals can shed light on my foggy memory, and they will follow me to freedom from Circo Stupore. Only time will tell._

**Xavier lies down and falls asleep...**

**_I hope you liked the final chapter of "Alex into the Future". Yes I am ending it here, but I am making the sequel. I am writing it now. It's sad that I had to get rid of Alex, but why would Xavier's brother and sister say to Xavier having their father with him only younger. _**

**_Thank you for reading! ^-^_**

**_Onlyson18_**


	9. Sapphire the White Lioness

**_People wanted me to continue this so I stopped the sequel and decided to combine them. This is going to be a jumbo story._**

_"It was desperately cold in the back of this van. Especially since my father isn't here no more. I am going to miss the fun-loving Alex, but this is no time for depression. I know anytime soon I will taken to and area full of captive animals. For what reason is to stop Circus Zaragoza from gaining anymore popularity by lowering the morale of the parents of Circus Zaragoza. Then when Circus Zaragoza is no more they would take over the show. I don't know if they plan on using me and my child side of the family or if they plan on killing us after they get what they want. Either way I am not sticking around to find out. Being in the back of this van makes me often wonder what my siblings look like, because I am going into the cage containing them blind.", Xavier thought to himself, but quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion. __The door to the van silently opened up and lunged a net towards Xavier scaring him and enveloped him with a net."_

_"Wha, wait what is going on", Xavier asked the unsuspecting visitor but it was no use since to the owners of Circo Stupore it only sounded like little meows. _

_"Is this the one who got away", A clown said_

_"Yep this is him. Good job John", A official looking fellow said_

_"Yay, I got the missing Liguar", The Clown said while hopping around childishly_

_"I hate my life", Xavier thought to himself" as he was getting bounced around by the clown_

_"So do I get a raise", The clown asked the official looking fellow_

_"Nope", The official looking fellow said sternly_

_"Oh, come one Joe. I caught the kitty!", John said pointing to Xavier who just waved to Joe_

_"I see that, but that is what I expect out of you everyday", Joe yelling at John_

_"Sorry, sorry boss", John said silently as he drooped his head low_

_"If we have this settled then you should take the young Liguar to the cages in the back.", Joe said fixing his tie on his suite__  
_

_"Okay", John said as if it was almost in a whisper. He then quietly walked into this building. From the outside you can hear the cries of animals. In the peoples perspective they would sound like they were really crying, but to animals it sounds like they are talking to one another. He opened the door that led to a room full of cages. Some containing animals that were fighting each other. Some had sleeping animals. Other cages had animals with their limbs sticking, that they seemed as they were attempting to claw, or get a hand on John or any of the Circo Stupore officials. Some contained animals that were staring into dead space. Then Xavier saw a cage full of Liagurs like himself. There was only two of them in there, one female the other male. They seemed as if they were whispering to each other. The female looked like Gia. She had spots everywhere, the scar on the left eye, her eye color was brown. She was really thin, but she was a bit shorter then the male she is talking to. He is taller, he looks like Gia as well but a male version. He isn't growing a mane, but he contains a lot of spots; including which one was on his left eye, along with his scar. His eye color was the same as Alex's. He was surprising really thin as well, but he looked as if he was bigger than Xavier. The clown found an empty cage for Xavier to stay in...  
_

_"Now be good in here, and no more escape attempts", John said as he locked the cage door, and securely locked it. He then raised his head eye level to Xavier and he looked as if he felt guilty for locking Xavier in the cage. He then silently walked off. _

* * *

_Xavier looks at the surroundings and it all made him feel depressed. All the animals looked as if they didn't care if they died the next day. Some looked as if they were ready to die now._

_"Hello", a quite voice emitted from behind Xavier  
_

_"Uh! Who is there", Xavier said loudly  
_

_"Sh, your voice is ridiculously loud", The voice said again. The voice sounded like a female. Xavier turned around to see a stunning albino Lioness. She was really thin; like as if she hadn't ate in months; she had beautiful blue eyes. She was a bit shorter than Xavier but they still met at eye level.  
_

_"Who are you", Xavier asked as his voice cracked  
_

_"There is no reason to be scared. You don't remember me?", The white lioness asked turning her head slightly to the left.  
_

_"No, I don't know who you are. Sorry", Xavier said starting to relax  
_

_"Did you bump your head by chance?", The white lioness asked  
_

_"Not that I recall but now its time for you to answer my questions.", Xavier said pointing towards the white lioness  
_

_"Okay, what do you want to know?", the white lioness said  
_

_"First of all, I want to know who you are", Xavier asked  
_

_"I am Sapphire the white lioness", Sapphire said formally greeting herself__  
_

_"How do you know me?", Xavier asked  
_

_"I am kind of astonished you don't know.", Sapphire said as she turned her head slightly to left again squinting her eyes.  
_

_"Why are you astonished?", Xavier asked  
_

_"I am astonished mainly because I am the one who helped you escape here the first time. We had a very nice greeting when I first met you.", Sapphire said crossing her arms  
_

_"What all did I say to you?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Casual stuff. Like what is your name? Where did you come from? You told me that you thought my eyes where pretty", Sapphire said until she was cut off short by Xavier  
_

_"I called you pretty?", Xavier asked  
_

_"My eyes Xavier, and don't you think that was a bit rude", Sapphire said  
_

_Xavier blushed and quickly blurted out, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It doesn't seem like me to..." Xavier was cut off short by Sapphire because she put a finger in front of her mouth and said,"Sh!". She then pointed to the men entering the room. __  
_

_"Stop yo growling ya stupid Lion. Before I give you something to cry about", A clown said as he entered the room with a few people. They looked like they were loaded with money. One of the people was a very skinny women. She wore a fox fur around her neck. She was smoking out of a pipe, and on all of her fingers contained a diamond ring. She had leopard skin dress, and fine leather boots. Her wrists had diamond bracelets around them. She seemed very interested with the cats around here, she would yelp and run over to a lion, tiger, cheetah, jaguar, or a leopard and made this ridiculous voice that sounded like it was taunting us.__  
_

_She kept saying like, "Aren't you so cute, aren't you so cute". The she would turn around to the clown and shake her head left to right. She made her way around all of us, but didn't seem too interested with the animals until she reached the cage containing Xavier's siblings. She bent over and gave a malicious grin to the young Liguars who intensely stared at her.  
_

_She then yelled, "Leonard"! A slightly bald fellow walked in. He had hair on the sides of his head but not the top of his head. He had a pair of glasses that he kept fixing each time he would move. He was a bit chubby, and wore a fur jacket. It didn't seem like a exotic or a African animal. It looked like deer skin. He had a gray beard and mustache combo. He walked over to the lady.__  
_

_"Yes what is it my lady", Leonard said__  
_

_"How many of these cubs cubs would it take to make a fur coat", The woman asked giving the Liaguars a devilish grin.  
_

_"About twenty my lady", Leonard said. The lady slapped him in the face, and started screaming in his face.__  
_

_"What do you mean? You can visibly see that there is only two in this cage!", The lady said  
_

_"There is two in this one, and one in the other.", Leonard said trying to keep his cool  
_

_"So what does that mean?", the lady asked flinging her arms in the air  
_

_"That means you have three. Subtract three from twenty and you get seventeen. That means you need to find seventeen more cub Ligaurs or a couple adult Liguars", Leonard said grinding his teeth__  
_

_"So you are saying you want me to wait for my Liguar fut coat", the lady asked taking a puff from her pipe  
_

_"Precisely", Leonard said straighting up his posture  
_

_"If I could add", The clown asked  
_

_"Yes what is it. Spit it out before I get bored", the lady said taking another puff from her pipe  
_

_"We know where the parents to the Liguar cub's are. We could fetch them for you and force them to breed in order to supply you with the liguar fur.", the clown said  
_

_"That sounds like a stupid idea", the lady said slamming her fist into a cage startling the animal inside  
_

_"We don't hear you making any bright ideas", Leonard said  
_

_"Hey, I don't make the ideas. I am the one with the money", the lady said  
_

_"We accept. She will have to wait and we hope you get enough fur soon.", Leonard said before leaving  
_

_"I will be back soon my lovelies", the lady said waving to the liguar cubs. She then made a leave with Leonard and the clown.__  
_

* * *

_"Good thing you don't have a lot of siblings.", Sapphire said as she lied down on the metal cage.  
_

_"I just had a major heart attack", Xavier said grasping his chest where his heart is.  
_

_"You will be fine", Sapphire said  
_

_"Didn't you just hear them?", Xavier said  
_

_"Yes", Sapphire said  
_

_"They are going to catch my parents and force them to breed to meet demand.", Xavier said  
_

_"That is good", Sapphire said as she stretched and got up  
_

_"Ho... How is that good!", Xavier asked  
_

_"Because it gives us time", Sapphire said smiling  
_

_"Time?", Xavier said  
_

_"Indeed, time", Sapphire said  
_

_"You are going to plan to escape?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Precisely", Sapphire said  
_

_"Like how? We failed last time", Xavier said  
_

_"I didn't fail, you did.", Sapphire said  
_

_"What do you mean?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Get on your knees", Sapphire demanded  
_

_"Why?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Just do it", Sapphire demanded snapping her fingers and pointing downwards.  
_

_"Fine, fine.", Xavier said as he knelt down. Sapphire began to check Xavier's head__  
_

_"What are you doing?", asked Xavier  
_

_"Checking for bumps", Sapphire said as she was squinting her eyes, and shuffling around Xavier's fur.  
_

_"You aren't going to find anything", Xavier stated  
_

_"Why do you say that? You don't remember anything", Sapphire said  
_

_"Because I never hit my head", Xavier said  
_

_"All amnesia victims say that", Sapphire said  
_

_"Alright, I will tell you what happened", Xavier said getting up  
_

_"What do you mean?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Let me explain", Xavier said  
_

_**Xavier explained how he was attempting to fix the future through his father Alex, but changed the future himself. Then how he awoken into this future. Where he suddenly formed the scar under his eye, and everyone he met would be astonished to see Xavier. Then he explained that the Xavier that escaped might have merged with the current Xavier when he time traveled back with Alex. **__**  
**_

* * *

_"That is some story", Sapphire said astonished  
_

_"Yeah, sorry that I ruined your last attempt to escape. Do you mind me asking what the plan was", Xavier asked  
_

_"Why, it won't work anyway?", Sapphire said  
_

_"True, but I still want to try to recover the memory I never had", Xavier explained  
_

_"Fine. I am a expert lock picker. I picked the lock and led you to the outside.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Lock picked. Can't you do that again?", asked Xavier__  
_

_"I wish I could", Sapphire said  
_

_"What do you mean?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Well for one they filed my nails. Two they put a more complicated lock the the last.", Sapphire explained__  
_

_"True but giving up doesn't seem like you", Xavier said  
_

_"What do you mean. You don't even remember me", Sapphire said as she started to cry.  
_

_"Why are you crying?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Nothing", Sapphire said scooting to the other side of the cage and turned around to face the corner.  
_

_"Bipolar much", Xavier whispered to himself  
_

* * *

**_Some hours have passed and most of the animals where asleep. Except for Sapphire and Xavier._**

_"I am sorry for the sudden outburst", Sapphire said  
_

_"Its fine, but what was the outburst about?", Xavier asked  
_

_"You wouldn't understand", Sapphire said  
_

_"Please try, because this is really confusing me", Xavier said getting closer to Sapphire. He eventually made it right next to Sapphire and put a arm around her. She happily accepted it.__  
_

_"When you said that it doesn't sound like me to give up so easily it stirred me up a little.", Sapphire explained_

_"Why would it stir you up a little?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Because Xavier. That is what the old Xavier use to say to me all the time.", Sapphire said  
_

_"What do you mean?", Xavier said yanking his arm away from Sapphire which seemed to sadden her  
_

_"Can't you already see it. I like you Xavier. Not just like as friends but like as in we were dating. When you left I was alone but I knew you were leaving for a cause. When you returned to me not only empty handed but didn't remember me it left me astonished, angry and heart broken.", Sapphire explained  
_

_"... I am sorry but were we really dating?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Yes, you were a snazzy liguar cub. When you first came here you complimented me saying how beautiful I was, and how my eyes could give off a thousand beautiful words. How our cubs would be the most beautiful cubs ever. It seems that Xavier I once knew is long gone", Sapphire said as she lowered her head  
_

_"I said that?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Yes, but you don't need to act like the person you once was. I am going to sleep. I would recommend you go to sleep to.", Sapphire said has she lied down on the cage floor  
_

_"Okay", Xavier said feeling guilty and went to the other side of the cage and lied down. The two cubs were sound asleep within a couple minutes.  
_

_**Wasn't this a emotionally draining chapter?**  
_

_**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I got ill, and school was piling a lot of stuff on me. It just recently started to thin out a little so I thought I should add a chapter.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading, and please do leave a review telling me if this chapter was okay or not. Then if you don't mind giving me some constructive criticism.  
**_


	10. Confessions and New Plan

_The morning came sooner then expected. _

_"Xavier! You have to get up now!", Sapphire screamed _

_"Wha... What is going on? Sapphire, whats wrong?", Xavier said as he was still groggy_

_"This is your chance to escape!", Sapphire said_

_"Escape! Wait aren't you coming with me?", Xavier questioned_

**_He looked over to see Sapphire wasn't there. _**

_"Sapphire? Sapphire, where are you?" Xavier questioned_

_"Hehe, I am over here silly.", Sapphire said_

_Xavier jumped a little and looked out the cage to find Sapphire on the ground, under the cage. "How did you get there?", Xavier asked_

_"I just did. Whats it to you?", Sapphire said_

_"Oh I just love this hard, cold, metallic cage.", Xavier said sarcastically._

_"No need to get smart.", Sapphire said_

_"Fine, fine. Just get me out of this cage!", Xavier said_

_"Okay", Sapphire said as she climbed up the table. Then went up to the cage and lifted the lock that was straining cage. _

_"Thank you! How did you get out of the cage, Sapphire?", Xavier said_

_..._

_"Sapphire, aren't you going to answer?", Xavier asked with a smile_

_"Nope.", Sapphire said as she started to skip away_

_"Sapphire!", Xavier shouted after Sapphire but she ignored. "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder", Xavier said to himself_

_"Com'on silly, we need to get you out so you can get your parents to help us all to escape.", Sapphire said as she pointed to a hole in the wall._

_"Again?", Xavier asked_

_"What do you mean, again? This is the first time we've had a chance to escape?", Sapphire questioned_

_"What? No, this would be the second time!", Xavier said_

_"Where did your parents teach you how to count?", Sapphire questioned_

_"Sapphire, don't you remember the whole part where I came back here, after a failed attempt of getting my parents back here?", Xavier explained_

_"I have no clue what you are talking about Xavier but there is no time.", Sapphire said _

_"What do you mean no more ti..", Xavier said as he got kissed by Sapphire _

_"But please do come back safely", Sapphire said as she shoved Xavier through the hole and covered it up. Xavier landed on the outside of the hole and listen to Sapphire pushing something in front of the hole and scampered off back to the cage. _

_"She doesn't remember... is this a dream... or maybe I am in the past?", Xavier said to himself_

_"Maybe, if I pinch myself I will wake up? Eh, worth a try.", Xavier said as he pinched himself on his arm_

_"Ow! It isn't that. I am guessing I found a way into the past.", Xavier said to himself_

_"I suppose, I am going to carry on to my parent's train.", Xavier said as he started to run towards Circus Zaragoza's train.  
_

* * *

_Xavier wakes up in heavy pants.  
_

_"I THOUGHT IT WASN'T A DREAM!", Xavier shouted to himself. Which startled everyone there and caused them to gaze at Xavier surprised.  
_

_"Xavier! What is wrong?", Sapphire said as she ran over to Xavier. "Are you okay?", Sapphire said worried  
_

_"Hehe, Sapphire I am fine", Xavier said  
_

_"Are you sure? You nearly gave everyone here a heart attack! First you talk to yourself. Then you pinch yourself. Lastly you scream on top of you lungs. doesn't sound like you are okay.", Sapphire explained  
_

_"Well I am okay Sapphire. No need to worry.", Xavier said  
_

_"Okay, then you must have had one heck of a nightmare.", Sapphire said__  
_

_"Nightmare? No, not at all. It seems more like a dream.", Xavier said  
_

_"Then why was you pinching yourself?", Sapphire said  
_

_"That is going to be hard to explain...", Xavier said  
_

_"Please do explain. You had me concerned. Its the least you could do.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Alright.", Xavier said  
_

* * *

_**Xavier explained his dream to Sapphire but left out the kissing part.**  
_

_"You had a dream, about the first time I lead you out of here?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Yeah, basically.", Xavier said  
_

_"Anything else", Sapphire said edging on Xavier  
_

_"Nothing else.", Xavier said  
_

_"Oh...", Sapphire said disappointed  
_

_"Sorry to disappoint you.", Xavier apologized__  
_

_"Its okay Xavier, so do you have any ideas on how to escape this forsaken place?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Why would I know a way out?", Xavier questioned  
_

_"You had a dream about your first escape, so I thought you would look around in your dream to find a new route to escape.", Sapphire explained__  
_

_"I didn't look around much.", Xavier said silently  
_

_"Of course.. you have never been the observant type.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Okay, how about looking around to see if there is any escape routes.", Xavier said. Sapphire shrugged, went to the corner of the cage, sat down and observed her surroundings.__  
_

_"Okay...", Xavier did likewise only on the opposite side.  
_

* * *

_**Xavier's POV**  
_

_I don't understand Sapphire... She always get frustrated towards me. I just want to get up and tell her that there is better ways to talk to people but I can't blame her. I mean I did totally forget the love connection between us and I totally did fail the mission at hand. Uh, who am I kidding. I ruined her confidence and her life, all because I can't remember what never happened. Good job Xavier! I am pretty sure if they were giving out jerk awards I would have won. Maybe I should talk to her about it but I don't want to make it sound weird. I find her cute, is that all I need to say? There has to be mutual attraction... right? Uh, I am so confused... sniff..._

_**Sapphire's POV** _

_I will never understand men, especially Xavier... First he is all nice to me, calling me beautiful and me helping him bust out of Circo Stupore but he comes back empty handed. Not only empty handed but also with amnesia. Watch I guarantee that he is making the whole thing up! He doesn't like me anymore so he made up a big lie to get rid of me. Oh, thinking about him is getting me steamed... I just want to... I just want to... um, I ...want... to see if he is telling the truth... What if he is telling the truth and he actually came from the future but it all seems so beguile. I can't believe it. I still need to ask though. Maybe I should apologize, then ask nicely. Yeah, it sounds like a plan. I feel confident enough! First apologize and then ask the million dollar question. ~Takes deep breath~ Okay, I can do this._

_**Other Animal's POV**  
_

_Those two over there, Sapphire and Xavier. Its all drama. For the last few days its been nonstop crying, love, breakdowns, and confessions. I swear if they do anything else I will flip on them! Its not a threat, its a promise. _

* * *

_"Hey Hey Sapphire Xavier", Sapphire and Xavier said at the same time__  
_

_"Oh, uh you first.", Sapphire said  
_

_"No, you first.", Xavier  
_

_"Oh, it's okay I am sure your comment is more important mine.", Sapphire  
_

_"Oh no, I insist you go first.", Xavier said  
_

_"Alright", Sapphire agreed  
_

_"Xavier, I am sorry", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Its okay Sapphire, everyone deserves to get emotional every once in a while.", Xavier questioned  
_

_"Yeah, but I got a bit to much emotional.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Its not the end of the world. Anything else?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Yeah, _ _are you really telling me the truth?", Sapphire asked__  
_

_"Pardon?", Xavier questioned  
_

_"You know, with the whole time travel thing and amnesia from it.", Sapphire elaborated  
_

_"Of course! I wouldn't lie.", Xavier explained  
_

_"Okay, your turn.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Sapphire, I am sorry as well.", Xavier apologized  
_

_"For what? I don't recall you saying anything bad to me.", Sapphire questioned__  
_

_"I have, I've been a legit jerk.", Xavier explained  
_

_"Jerk?", Sapphire questioned  
_

_"Yes, first off I destroyed any left confidence and hope of yours, by returning empty handed. I also destroyed your heart by forgetting anything that was shared between us. That is why I am apologizing.", Xavier said  
_

_"Oh Xavier, I don't blame you for that. It was an accident. Whatever we shared is in the past. Now we can start on the future. Can we?", Sapphire asked  
_

_Xavier smiled "Of course!", Xavier said  
_

_"Oh, come on! You guys do this everyday!", A faraway voice said  
_

_"Excuse me?", Sapphire questioned__  
_

_"Yeah, you heard me. I am sick and tired of your drama everyday.", A faraway voice said  
_

_"Who is this?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Look North, and turn your head a little to the East.", A faraway voice said  
_

_"Uh, okay", Xavier said  
_

_"No, not that way Neanderthal.", A faraway voice said  
_

_"There you go!", A faraway voice said  
_

_"A hyena?", Xavier questioned  
__  
_

_"Of course! Usually hyena's laugh at love but your love life is so pathetic that I can't even laugh. Instead I am annoyed by it.", The Hyena said  
_

_"Um okay, thanks I guess.", Xavier said as he shrugged his shoulders  
_

_"Not a compliment!", The Hyena said  
_

_"I don't care", Xavier said  
_

_"You should, because when you get on my bad side, things get worse easily! haha.", The Hyena said  
_

_"Is that a threat?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Xavier, leave the Hyena alone. Lets continue finding an escape route.", Sapphire begged  
_

_"But Sapphire this guy is creeping on us.", Xavier pointed out  
_

_"Its not really creeping if I can't turn my head to look away.", The Hyena said  
_

_"Why can't you turn your head?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Because I am starting to find your stupidity mildly amusing.", The Hyena said  
_

_"Oh you little.", Sapphire said as she was reaching out the cage attempting to grab the Hyena  
_

_"You know that isn't going to work no matter how hard you try.", The Hyena explained  
_

_"I thought you wanted to leave him alone?", Xavier explained__  
_

_"I did, but now I want the aggravating dog gone!", Sapphire said  
_

_"Hey if you want a way out maybe you should take the South gate.", The Hyena said  
_

_"South gate?", Xavier pondered  
_

_"Wait till I get my hands on.. wait you are helping us out?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Of course! Anything to get a days break from you two.", The Hyena said  
_

_"The South gate, has an opening?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Yep", The Hyena said  
_

_"Are you sure about this?", Sapphire questioned  
_

_"Mhmm", The Hyena said  
_

_"Yippe! The Hyena is helping us escape!", Sapphire cheered  
_

_"We didn't catch your name?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Call me Stan.", Stan said  
_

_"Okay, thanks Stan!", Xavier said  
_

_"Is there anything we should watch out for while we escape?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Shouldn't be but the clowns might be around.", Stan said  
_

_"Good, thank you for helping us.", Sapphire said  
_

_"No problem, you hopeless romantics.", Stan said  
_

* * *

_"What is the plan Sapphire?", Xavier asked'  
_

_"What we are going to do is, first bust out your siblings. Then we are going to stealthy move closer to the South Gate. Finally leave on ceremony!", Sapphire said proud of her plan.  
_

_"Sounds a but empty.", Xavier questioned  
_

_"A bit empty?", Sapphire asked  
_

_"Well yeah, those are the steps but doing these steps has steps in them.", Xavier said  
_

_"A step within a step.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Yeah!", Xavier said  
_

_"Makes no sense. I like my plan better.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Really?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Go with the flow, Xavier.", Sapphire said  
_

_"Uh, fine.", Xavier said  
_

_"Be careful you two.", Stan said  
_

_"Thanks!", Sapphire and Xavier said_

_"When are we going to start this plan?", Xavier asked  
_

_"Now!", Sapphire said  
_

_"Now?", Xavier repeated in confusion__  
_

_"Now!", Sapphire said  
_

_"Oh now!", Xavier repeated__  
_

_Xavier slid his paw through the cage and knocked the wedge holding the cage shut off and the cage flung open. Sapphire and Xavier made there way to Xavier's siblings cage.  
_

_"Guys! Time to bust out!", Xavier said unlocking his sibling's cage  
_

_"About time, I thought you would never come up with a plan.", Niccolo' said  
_

_Rosa yawned "Its morning already?", Rosa asked  
_

_"You won't know till you are out of here.", Xavier said holding out a hand to help his sister  
_

_"Oh, about time you arrived. I thought I was going to be skinned.", Rosa said  
_

_"No, need to worry about that.", Xavier said  
_

_"What about the others?", Niccolo' asked  
_

_"Others?", Xavier asked  
_

_"The other Circus Zaragoza children members?", Niccolo' explained  
_

_"Xavier, this is interfering with my brilliant plan.", Sapphire said nervously__  
_

_"I told you, your plan wasn't sound enough.", Xavier said  
_

_"Shut up. Tell him we don't have enough time and that we will come back for them.", Sapphire said  
_

_"We don't have enough time bro. We will have to come back for them.", Xavier said  
_

_"I am not leaving without my family.", Niccolo' said  
_

_"But... but I need you to come with Sapphire, Rosa and I.", Xavier said  
_

_"If Niccolo' isn't going then nor am I.", Rosa said__  
_

_"I am giving you a chance for escape but you would rather stayed locked up?", Xavier questioned  
_

_"Circus stays together, Xavier you know this.", Niccolo' said  
_

_"Fine, you all go back to your cage. Sapphire and I will get help and come back for you.", Xavier said  
_

_"Fine by me but hurry.", Niccolo' said as he and Rosa climbed back in the cage and locked it.__  
_

_"Please hurry.", Rosa repeated  
_

_"I will", Xavier said as he and Sapphire ran towards the Southern Gate.  
_

* * *

_**I would write more but Its 3:16 A.M. The words are starting to swirl together and I wouldn't be surprised if this makes no sense to you at all. Please do enjoy Chapter 10. Sorry I have been hesitating of uploading this. The first time I wrote this it got deleted. The second time my computer deleted my FanFiction tab while I was in the process of writing. After the second time I lost all confidence. I am kinda glad it worked out this time. *Knocks on wood* don't want to jinx it someway and have to restart. **  
_

_**Thanks for reading! ^-^  
**_


	11. The End

_"Of course, we would run into trouble. Before we could get near the southern gate.", Xavier said_

_"Shush! Xavier, all we need to do is slip past a clown.", Sapphire said_

_"Easy for you to say.", Xavier said_

_"Xavier, there is only one clown.", Sapphire explained_

_"So...", Xavier said_

_"Are you getting more idiotic by the minute?", Sapphire asked_

_"Probably.", Xavier replied_

_"Glad you agree...", Sapphire said sarcastically_

_"So got any bright ideas?", Xavier questioned_

_"Yeah!", Sapphire said_

_"What?", Xavier replied_

* * *

_"Ra da da da da da da circus, ra da da da da da afro, cir...", The Clown was singing until he saw Xavier bolting for the Southern Gate. _

_"Hold on there Lion!", The Clown said as he grabbed his net_

_"NO! Not the net!", Xavier said as he continued to bolt in circus avoiding the net._

_"Wow, he does have a lot of stamina.", Sapphire said flabbergasted by Xavier_

_"Huff huff huff, no fair, huff huff. Why do they keep guards down here to watch and keep up with animals?", The Clown said. Xavier shrugged his shoulders._

_"Know what Lion. I quit!", The Clown said as he grabbed his net broke it in half and left. _

_"That was much easier than I thought.", Sapphire said_

_"Want to escape?", Xavier asked_

_"You bet!", Sapphire shouted as they pushed the left gate open and left for the outside world. _

* * *

_"Xavier, are we near your train yet?", Sapphire asked_

_"Yeah, about a few more yards!", Xavier said_

_"I cannot believe it!", Sapphire shouted_

_"I know, its all over!", Xavier shouted_

_"We escaped! I am no longer apart of that evil circus!", Sapphire said_

_"WAIT!", Xavier said as he stopped at a dead halt leaving Sapphire pondering what happened._

_"What happened Xavier?", Sapphire questioned_

_"There are traps surrounding the Circus.", Xavier said_

_"What? I don't see any.", Sapphire exclaimed_

_"There is!", Xavier said_

_"How do you know?", Sapphire said_

_"I just do.", Xavier said_

_"This is stopping our Great Escape and giving Circo Stupore a chance to do the Great Catch.", Sapphire said_

_"Sapphire, there are trip wires, pitfalls, and net springing traps, everywhere.", Xavier explained_

_"And you see them?", Sapphire said looking around for the traps._

_"Yep!", Xavier said as he knelt down and activated one of the trip wires that sprung a net to life. That would have engulfed its prey._

_"Wow, good eye. How about you led me through all the traps?", Sapphire asked_

_"Fine, but follow my commands, unless you want to swallowed by a net.", Xavier said_

_"Why do you think they have these here?", Sapphire said_

_"To capture my parents of course.", Xavier said_

_"Oh yeah, for that crazy lady...", Sapphire said_

_"Yep.", Xavier replied_

_"Duck under this tripwire.", Xavier said as he dunked_

_"Okay", Sapphire said as she dunked under a tripwire._

_"Good, seems like there are no more", Xavier said as he got up and stretched. _

_"That was easy.", Sapphire said as she walked forward and got captured by a pitfall, which drove Xavier in as well._

_"Easy?", Xavier said sarcastically_

_"Hehe", Sapphire said nervously_

_"We've got them again boss.", John said_

_"Again?", Joe said as he waddled over to John_

_"Yep.", John said_

_"Oh its the same Liguar from before and it looks like he brought our Sapphire along with him.", Joe said_

_"This is the second time he has escaped.", John said_

_"I know, this one hates cages.", Joe said_

_"We will leave you here, while we go get your parents. Okay!", Joe said as he waddled away while John following._

_"Welp, looks like we failed again.", Xavier said laying back and waiting for the future to set in._

_"You give up to quickly.", Sapphire said as she got up and attempted to climb out but the hole was to deep._

_"How are we going to get out of here?", Sapphire asked_

_"We probably won't.", Xavier said_

_"Help!", Sapphire shouted; which sounded like a huge roar to the humans. _

_"You guys are coming with us.", The Clown said grabbing both in a net and taking them off to Circo Stupore._

* * *

_"Huh! That sounds like a Lion cub!", Gia said_

_"I know...", Alex said walking over to Gia_

_"Do you think we should help?", Gia asked_

_"...No", Alex said as he walked over to a chair and sat down._

_"ALEX!" Gia screamed "Get up and get outside.", Gia demanded_

_"What did you say women?", Alex said sounding like his father_

_"I said go outside and find your son!", Gia said_

_"Hey father, mother are you home?", asked Xavier. Then out of the blue Xavier was getting bear hugged, by his mother Gia._

"It's Xavier Alex! I thought I wouldn't see you again!", said a overly excited Gia who was kept kissing Xavier. Gia still has the scar on her eye. (The scar kinda looks like the one on Scar from Lion King. Only Gia's is deeper and longer.)

"What is going on? I don't understand. Mom care to explain?", questioned Xavier as his speech was muffled by Gia

"You don't know?", asked Alex who stood up from a table in the corner of the room.

"Not really, I am confused", said Xavier

"Hun, you were taken away by poachers. We thought we would never see you again!", said Gia starting to whimper

"Yeah, it was a tragic day. They came out of no where, and took Vitaly's and Ruta's kids, Marty's and Anastasia's daughter, you and your brother and sister, and Gloria's daughter. Ever since then it's been very depressing around here.", explained Alex

"I have siblings? I thought I was an only child?", asked a astonished Xavier

"Yeah, you don't remember your own siblings?", asked Gia

"I didn't know I had any. What are their names?", asked Xavier

"Your brother's name is Niccolo' and your sisters name is Rosa. Are you okay Xavier? Got any bumps on your head?", asked Alex

"No, I am fine. Why do my siblings get awesome names and I get Alex Jr?", asked Xavier

"You need your rest hun.", said Gia

"What? Oh, no I am fine. said Xavier

"Apparently not.", said Alex

"Why you say that father?", asked Xavier

"Because you're making this weird comments. You don't know you had siblings even though all three of you are triplets. You think I named you Alex Jr, when I named you Damiano but you prefer to be called Xavier; for what ever reason.", said Alex

"I am confused, maybe I do need my rest. I am going for a walk. I'll be back soon", said Xavier

"No hun, stay. It's dangerous out there.", said Gia

"Your mother is right Xavier. Those poachers are probably trying to find you, since you escaped. Since I brought that up, how did you escape", said Alex

"Um, I didn't know I was captured", said Xavier

"What, are you even my son?", questioned Alex

"Dad, I am your son. I look like you and my mother", said Xavier

"Alex, the event must've been too frightful. He must have blocked it out of his mind.", said Gia trying to reason with Alex

"Suppose so. Xavier get some sleep and try to remember. We could use the information to get back everyones children.", said Alex

"Yeah since you mentioned that, who took the all of the children around here?", asked Xavier

"Poachers, that go by the name Circus Stupore", said Gia

"Why would a circus take circus children", asked Xavier

Alex's fist hit the table, and Alex yells,"Because they are jealous! Our circus is better, so they want the next generation of our circus so their circus could be better than ours".

"If you know their names, couldn't you just find where they are doing their next act and ambush them there.", question Xavier

"That sounds like a decent plan", said Alex starting to feel better

"But no one is motivated enough to even go through with the plan", said Alex as he slams his head against the table.

"Motivate them father. You gave the speech "Fur Power" to Circus Zaragoza so they would be motivated enough. You could do the same again!", said Xavier

"I ca... can't do it", said Alex

"Why not dad, you use to be fearless. You were and are the leader of Circus Zaragoza. Take lead of your circus, and get your children back.", said Xavier trying to persuade Alex

"Listen to your son Alex. We can't let Circo Stupore claim our children and everyone else's", said Gia

"I can't, sorry", said Alex. All they heard was a door slam. Gia looked out the train window as Xavier was standing in the center of the field where the trains stand.

"Attention, everyone! Come around, come around", said Xavier

"Xavier, is it really you?", said Vitaly as he approaches

"Ma ma mia, itsa Xavier", said Stephano

"How did you get away from Circo Stupore?", asked Gloria

"Do you know where our children are?", asked Ruta

"I am sorry everyone, I don't recall getting taken.", said Xavier

"Of course", said Vitaly

"We will never see our children again", said Ruta

"Guys, we still have Xavier. There must be a reason why he brought us all here", said Katelynn

"Thank you Katelynn", said Xavier

"No problem", said Katelynn

"Everyone I have a plan to get the children back!", said Xavier

"Go on", said Vitaly

"Since Circo Stupore is a circus they must preform, correct", said Xavier

"Yes", said Ruta

"They must have a route they are taking", said Xavier

"So you want us to find the route, meet them at their performance and smuggle our children back", said Vitaly

"Exactly", said Xavier

"Nonsense, just like your father when I first met him.", said Vitaly

"Vitaly do you want to see your children again or not", questioned Xavier

"Of course I do, but going through a circus filled with animals that hate us, and humans doesn't sound easy.", said Vitaly

"Of course humans", said Xavier

"Yeah, those monstrosities make it impossible for us to claim our children", said Vitaly

"I am sorry Xavier but going through this plan would be impossible", said Ruta

"I think it would work", said Katelynn

"Katelynn", said Stephano

"Guys, Xavier is right. We need to get our children back, and we might as well do it now. Even if Circo Stupore catches us at least we gave an attempt to make our family whole again!", said Katelynn

"Yeah but what if they kill us", said Vitaly

"Kill us, or catch us. Sounds about the same to me. Either way our future presents itself we should still attempt", said Katelynn

"I agree, walking around here depressed isn't going to help anyone.", said Xavier

"I also agree, we need to reunite our family even if it kills us", said Stephano

"Are you guys serious?", questioned Vitaly

"Vitaly, without the children this place is going down in the dump", said Ruta

"Ruta", said Vitaly sadden by his mates words

"We need to try!", said Ruta

"Fine, I will try", said Vitaly

"It settles it then, we attempt to get the children back. Do or die", said Xavier

"We agree", said Gia and Alex

"Mother, father", said Xavier with tears starting to form in his eyes

"Do or die", said Alex. Xavier runs over to Alex and hugs him

"Thank you", said Xavier

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to do planning on invading Circo Stupore's next performance. For tonight get your rest.", said Alex

"Now that is the Alex I know", said Gia

"It only took some motivation", said Alex as he pecked Gia

"Lets get some sleep", said Gia

"Um, where do I sleep again", asked Xavier

"Haha, still don't remember. You sleep in the train cart before ours. That is you and your siblings cart", said Alex while laughing

"Thanks, I will be in there soon. I need to confirm something first", said Xavier

"Okay but don't be out too late. Poachers come out during this time", said Alex

"Okay, good night father and mother", said Xavier

"Good night hun", said Gia

Xavier quickly runs behind the carts to find past Alex

"Alex, Alex. Alex are you there?", said Xavier. There was no response.

"Dad are you there", said Xavier. Xavier thinks about what could have happened, and sits down on the log where Alex sat. The log had a net around it, and all of the sudden it sprang to life taking Xavier

"What is going on", said Xavier

"Another Liguar", said a clown looking fellow

"Must be the one who escaped", said a official looking fellow

"It looks petrified", said the clown

"Good, put it in the trunk. We leave for Brazil soon.", said the official looking fellow

_**This is the end of Alex into the Future! I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you catch on to what the ending is. Anyone who has read my whole story would understand this ending. This does not relate to any of my newer stories. This is only meant to be a short story that was going to last a short while to improve my writing skills. In which it has. I went from writing chapters with 900 words; with low vocabulary to writing chapters with 1900-2500 words with pretty decent vocabulary. Exception of this chapter because this is the ending and endings never last long. **_

_**I want to thank you for reading this long. Please leave a review about this story or any future ideas you may have! Thank you! **_


End file.
